The List
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: They were both on the List; bonded for life, even in death. But when someone tampered with the List, their lives were put at alarming risk, and only one man can break the bond they share, in order to save them both.
1. Chapter 1

I held a wad of my elegant, black ball gown in my torn, bleeding left hand. My right hand was clutching my wand and stayed close to my side. I wondered if the ministry had captured anyone else...but my guess was no...Who they cared about was me...all they cared about, was me. I tried to run, but I was too out of breathe. Clutching the stitch in my chest, I took a quick gasp of air and then silenced myself...anyone from the ministry could be right around the corner, and if I spoke or made any loud, sudden noise, I'd be found... I climbed the marble staircase with vast anticipation...soon, I'd be out of their grasp. The ministry would never find me...

**I held a wad of my elegant white red ball gown in my torn, bleeding right hand. My left hand was clutching my wand, and stayed close to my side. I wondered if the Death Eaters had captured anyone else...but my guess was no...who they cared about was me...all they cared about, was me. I tried to run, but I was too out of breathe. Clutching the stitch in my side, I took a quick gasp of air then silenced myself...any of Voldemort's followers could be right around the corner, and if I spoke or made any sudden noise, I'd be found... I let go of my dress and it hung down, grazing the broken stairs as I climbed across the thick, black railing. Vast anticipation flooded through my body...soon, I'd be out of their grasp...They would never find me...**

I was free! I was outside, running through the clearing with a new lease on life. I kicked of my heels and ran faster, leaving the glittering, gold pumps behind. I ran until I could no longer breath, and I stopped short, sure I would fall over. Big, brown, furry hands caught me, and long, thick claws punctured through the soft skin on my chest. I fell over gasping; blood ran down my side and onto the grass. I heard a howl. I felt the claws being ripped out of my chest; and I was left to die.

**I was free! I was outside, running through the rubble with a new lease on life. I kicked of my heels and ran faster, leaving the glittering, black pumps behind. I ran until I could no longer breath, and I stopped short, sure I would fall over. Thin, gray, furry hands caught me, and long, sharp claws grazed my neck and sunk into my back. I fell over gasping; blood ran down my neck and onto the glass and wood beams. I heard a howl. I felt the claws being ripped out of my back; and I was left to die.**

_ Everyone in the court room was silent. The only person standing was a man of about 30, with small, cheap framed gold glasses, and patched up, bloody robes. He was soaking wet, and he looked as though he would pass out and die at any moment. Cornelius Fudge sat down, looking over his spectacles at the person standing before him. He rose to his feet slowly and grasped the sides of the pulpit with great emotion. Was he angry? Was he sad? Or was he simply scared? _

_ He spoke slowly... he spoke, softly. _

_ "Remus John Lupin, you've been charged with two counts of second degree murder. Will you plead guilty, or innocent?"_

_ The young man gulped, and glanced over at Albus Dumbledore...the twinkle in the old man's eyes, was gone. Remus Lupin looked back at Cornelius Fudge, and replied with a strangled sob: "I plead guilty, sir," he looked at the floor, and repeated himself, crying, "I'm guilty." _


	2. Chapter 2

**A\n: Thank you to my two first reviewers! I'm so glad you like it so much so far, even though the prologue was so very short...Forgive me for that; it will be fixed in this chapter, I promise. I hope everybody enjoys this next chapter, and please keep reviewing! Reviews keep me going, and updating so much quicker. **

**God Bless,**

**PaintMeIntrigued**

_5 years prior_

_Alanis Whitticker was an intelligent, quiet witch. She had long, auburn hair that swept past her shoulders and fell just above her waist, and a strong, narrow face. She was quite tall, and quite thin. She was pale, and had rich, hazel-brown eyes. She was her father's pride, and her mother's loss. _

_**Charlotte Ramms was a hot-tempered, loud witch. She had long, black hair that swept past her shoulders and fell just above her waist, and a cunning smile. She was quite tall, and so very thin. She was pale as a ghost and had dark, blue orbs that she rarely showed anyone. She hated looking into people's eyes. She was her mother's pride, and her father's loss. **_

_Alanis was sitting silently in her room, listening to only the sound of her breathing. She read a thick, hard-back book as she drummed her fingers on her desk. She was a liar...There wasn't only the sound of her breathing, but the sound of her drumming fingers and fast-beating heart. She tried to calm herself, she tried pretending everything was fine, but it wasn't...and it wouldn't be for a long time. _

_**Charlotte laid face-down on her bed, listening to heavy metal and keeping both her hands in tight fists. There was sound all around; her dog barking at her, the loud music she had in her ear to drown out those sounds on purpose though. She was content pretending everything was OK even though it wasn't, and it wouldn't be for awhile. **_

_Alanis had a weak heart for trouble, and she felt so nauseous. This was big...this was a huge problem that wouldn't be solved quick, if solved at all, but she tried to stay strong. _

Alanis POV-

It had been one long, hard month since that night I sat alone in my room, trying to focus on my book, but being unable. I still felt nauseous... I was so scared. My heart beat fast in my chest, and my mind searched frantically for answers. Soon, though, I needed a break. I took in a deep, calming breath, then let it out. I walked solemnly into the Ministry of Magic, staying close to my father and avoiding anyone's gaze. 

"Dad," I whispered. He nodded, signaling that I could continue. "Dad," I repeated. "I'm scared." 

"Don't be." he replied, pulling me into the court room. I remember nothing after that. I never woke up. 

**"Remus, I know you're innocent." **

** "But I must lead guilty." **

** "Silence...There's another way."**

** "There's no other way." **

** "You've been charged with two counts of murder...You're only for responsible for one."**

** "I am responsible for three!" **

** "No...No, I-"**

** "-Alanis Whitticker is dead... I had no Wolfsbane, Albus. I had no control!" **

**Albus was silent for a moment, then spoke hesitantly. "Remus, is Alanis was just killed, then who is in the grave next to Charlotte Ramms?"**

** "That, I don't know. I don't know who it is." **

** "Are you sure you killed Charlotte, then? Charlotte and Alanis? Are you sure, Remus?" **

** "Well, how alike could they be? I think I'd know for sure if I killed someone, Albus...I killed them both...please don't make me relive it. There's no reason behind your question, Albus!"**

** "My dear boy, there is. Greyback could have framed you." **

** "But their curse is still mine to break."**

** "Remus, there is no curse...it's all in their blood-"**

** "Their blood that was spilled prematurely because of me and-"**

** "They're twins, Remus."**


End file.
